


Apologies (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John is the bigger man





	Apologies (a 221B)

Sherlock was furious. “I guess I’ll be the bigger man,” John said as he stepped forward and hugged Sherlock. “It was my fault. I’m sorry. I got in the way.” He kissed him gently on the cheek. “I’ll try not to do it again.”

“No, it’s ok,” Sherlock sighed, rubbing John’s back as he hugged him. “It happens.” Sherlock couldn’t help but draw John in closer, unable to avoid his obvious arousal, his hand dropping to John’s arse. He kissed him gently on the lips at first, but then it grew more urgent and passionate.

John pulled Sherlock into him, falling down onto the sofa with Sherlock on top, his legs parted for Sherlock to press against him. Their tongues explored each other mouths as Sherlock pressed his bulge against John.

Sherlock stood up and struggled to get his clothes off. Soon he was standing nude, his cock erect.

John leaned forward and took Sherlock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Sherlock moaned, but he wanted more. He pulled out of John’s mouth and undid John’s trousers, yanking the tight pants down his legs slowly. He then grabbed John’s briefs, pulled them down, and gasped.

John’s cock wasn’t quite hard, yet it was long and already quite thick. John grinned and said, “I said I’d be bigger.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works


End file.
